


Back to the Basics

by kandrona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magic School Bus
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandrona/pseuds/kandrona
Summary: Hermione revisits an old teacher.





	Back to the Basics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> I started working on this partway through the exchange period, but I got swamped and only managed to finish it today. Sorry for the delay, and I hope you have a lovely Chocolate Box!

Hermione's old primary school remained in session for a week longer than Hogwarts. Some of the older students, a year under her, waved and said _hi_ as she made her way through the halls. She nodded in greeting to those she recognized, but Hermione was on a mission. She didn't have time to stop and chat.

There it was; her old classroom. She stopped in front of the open doorway and took a deep breath. She didn't have the time to waste, though; school started in only a half hour, and then she would have to leave so that education could take place.

Or, more likely, a field trip.

(Not that those were mutually exclusive.)

"Ah, Hermione!" called her old teacher, and Hermione jumped. "Come in, come in!"

Well, the door _was_ open. She had to expect that she would be spotted just standing there.

Hermione stepped inside, up to the teacher's desk. Yes, that was her. The same curly ginger hair, the same pet lizard dozing on her desk, the same absurd fashion sense—today she was wearing a light blue sundress decorated all over with the continents of the world; a map in dress form. The map was printed south-up, making it clear that the asymmetric white floppy hat she also wore was meant to be Antarctica.

Hermione stared Valerie Frizzle in the eye. "It's been a while."

Miss Frizzle smiled that mysterious smile of hers. "You left my class... a year ago, wasn't it? What have you been up to?"

"I'm attending a new school now. A rather special one, in fact." Hermione leaned forward, hands planted on Miss Frizzle's desk, and she examined her teacher for... for she didn't know what, really. "I think it's one you may have heard of, in fact."

"Oh-ho!" Frizzle laughed. "You always were a bright one. I've missed having you along on my field trips."

"I always wondered how you did it all. Some of my classmates thought it was all one grand illusion, but I knew there was something up with you." Hermione shook her head fondly. "You took us to the _moon!_ I always _knew_ it was the real thing, and not... not..."

"A sound stage in the States?"

" _That_ possibility raises its _own_ set of questions," Hermione pointed out.

Miss Frizzle stood up and wandered over the window. She peered out at the bright yellow miniature school bus waiting outside; then, with a wave of her finger, she sent the classroom door flying shut. "So," she said. "You're going to Hogwarts now."

"Indeed." Hermione scooped Liz up off Miss Frizzle's desk and scritched behind her neck ruffle, eliciting a happy lizard noise. "But there's something I still don't understand."

"And that is?"

"How you _do_ all of these things without being investigated by the Ministry of Magic. I mean... I distinctly remember the year I spent in your class. Traveling to the moon, inside an active volcano, up the headmaster's nose..." Hermione grimaced in recollection. "From what I've gathered of the wizarding world, I'd have thought they would Obliviate your students and lock you away."

"One would think that, yes." Miss Frizzle turned back toward Hermione, grinning. " _If_ they knew what I was up to, that is."

"How, then—?"

"Hermione, dear." Miss Frizzle held her arm out, and Liz leapt out of Hermione's hold onto the teacher's forearm. "You know that's not how it works. When have I ever just _given_ you the answers?"

The door swang open and a boy, about a year Hermione's junior, poked his head in. "G-good morning," he stammered. "I know we still have fifteen minutes, but, er, I'm here early, so..."

"Come on in, Ivan!" Miss Frizzle said. "I was just catching up with an old student of mine. I've told you about Hermione Granger, haven't I?"

The boy's eyes lit up and he came into the room. "You're _the_ Hermione Granger?"

Hermione's face turned red. "I—er, that is to say—"

"Take a seat, Hermione." Miss Frizzle pulled out a chair from one of the desks. "Why don't you sit in on my class today? For old time's sake. You're going to _love_ today's field trip."


End file.
